Seroquel XR
by Nom-aleatoire
Summary: "- Alors, tu m'expliques ? C'est quoi le but de tout ce cirque ?" Sa main engloba Tenten, l'appartement et sans doute bien d'avantage. "- Je suis malade." Répliqua immédiatement la brune, ressortant le mensonge tant proféré. "- Nous sommes au moins d'accord sur un point." Cingla l'homme. OS, Sasuke/Tenten.


_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise!_

* * *

SEROQUEL XR comprimés à libération prolongée

* * *

Roulée en boule, elle étendit le bras, tâtonnant mollement à la recherche de son Smartphone dans le fouillis de draps et de cousins. Elle éteignit l'alarme et se recroquevilla sous sa couette.

Elle n'irait pas en cours. Pas aujourd'hui. Encore.

Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas été, d'ailleurs ?

Elle soupira, éteignant la seconde sonnerie. Elle était lasse. Lovée dans la douce chaleur de son lit, elle trouvait un peu de répit dans le sommeil. Sommeil qui la fuyait. Évidemment.

Elle se leva, lentement. Elle était nauséeuse et tituba en descendant l'escalier, une main faible longeant le mur. Elle s'aventura jusque dans la cuisine et ouvrit sans grande conviction le réfrigérateur.

Vide. Il faudrait qu'elle aille faire les courses.

Plus tard.

Elle devrait se doucher. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas prit une douche ? S'habiller, ensuite. Prendre son sac et sortir. Dehors, hors de sa bulle de confort. Prendre sa voiture mais elle était sur la réserve. Il faudrait qu'elle aille faire le plein. Puis le supermarché, la foule et le passage en caisse. Rentrer, enfin, ranger ses achats. Ou simplement placer ce qui devait être au frais dans le frigo et entreposer le reste sur la table, à côté des restes des précédentes courses.

De toute façon, elle n'avait pas faim. Elle referma le frigo.

Trainant les pieds, elle s'affaissa dans sa chaise de bureau et alluma mécaniquement son ordinateur. Nouveau document Word. Nouvelle page vierge. Anarchiquement, elle s'inventa des récits. Pathétique, suppression. Nouvelle page, insipide, sauvegarder et fermer. Elle n'allait jamais au bout de rien de toute façon. Et à quoi bon s'y obliger, ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un attendait quelque chose d'elle.

Elle-même n'attendait rien d'elle-même.

Encore, écrire, transcrire ses émotions conflictuelles, le tourbillon l'engloutissant peu à peu. Sans cohérence ni effort de style. Jamais satisfaite, de toute manière.

Elle délaissa l'écriture, n'y trouvant pas ce qu'elle escomptait et ouvrit le navigateur, se perdant de sites en sites. Il fallait qu'elle sonne à l'école, qu'elle prévienne de son absence.

Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait les jours précédents. Se ferait-elle sermonné ? Non, c'était sans importance, elle n'avait pas à y penser. Puis personne ne semblait s'alarmer outre mesure. Elle avait prétendu être malade, à nouveau, et ses camarades lassés de ses absences répétées n'avaient pas insistés. Tous savaient qu'elle était inconstante. En plus, elle ne leurs répondait même plus, évitant soigneusement leurs messages. Ils avaient abandonnés, personne ne comprenait.

Elle avait prévenu tardivement son employeur. Se faisant porter pâle pour la semaine. C'était la seconde fois qu'elle agissait de la sorte et il lui avait été clairement signifié qu'il était inutile qu'elle se présente la semaine suivante. Perdre son petit boulot lui était égal, de toute façon. Ce n'était pas la première fois.

Mais elle avait dû avertir ses parents et sa mère, trop soucieuse, s'était empressée de lui demander si elle voulait qu'elle vienne. Elle avait été sèche, un peu trop.

Mais non, elle ne voulait pas.

 _Laissez-moi seule. Je ne veux pas avoir à maintenir le masque, c'est trop fatiguant. Laissez-moi. Sourire, c'est éreintant. Parler m'épuise. Même respirer me demande un effort. Alors restez loin, poursuivez vos vies pendant que je sabote la mienne de toutes mes forces._

Elle se recroquevilla sur sa chaise, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine et lança une série quelconque pour se donner l'illusion de faire quelque chose. Mais au fond, elle savait qu'elle ne faisait rien et une douleur enserra sa poitrine. Elle avait du mal à respirer et fouilla dans son sac à main. Une cigarette, il lui fallait une cigarette. Elle trouva le paquet ne contenant plus que six tiges et en extirpa une maladroitement avant d'ouvrir grand la fenêtre et de s'installer sur la tablette, penchée au-dessus du vide.

De si haut, la vie semblait paisible. Elle regardait les cendres tourbillonner dans les airs avant de s'écraser sur l'asphalte, là, tout en bas. Elle ferma les yeux.

A quoi jouait-elle ? Que faisait-elle de sa vie ? Quel était son but ? Que voulait-elle, bon sang ?

Pourquoi était-elle incapable de se comprendre ? De finir quoique ce soit ?

Pourquoi se sentait-elle si seule ?

Un piquement caractéristique envahis ses yeux et elle tira plus fort sur sa cigarette, se forçant à lever la tête, regardant le ciel si paisible. Si clair. Le soleil léchait sa peau. Pourtant elle avait froid.

Elle resserra autour de ses flancs son gilet en grosses mailles, celui qui lui servait de tenue décontractée, pyjama, peignoir, couverture et vêtement de ville depuis quoi ? Cinq jours ? Elle tressaillit, il fallait qu'elle fasse tourner une machine. Elle se représenta la pile de linge sale, gigantesque, trônant à même le sol devant la machine à laver.

Tout à l'heure.

Elle jeta le mégot et suivit sa chute, lente, des yeux avant de refermer la fenêtre et de se rassoir face à son ordinateur. A quoi rimait tout cela ?

Un bip sonore la tira de ses pensées et elle déverrouilla son téléphone. Un nouveau message de sa mère. Elle venait aux nouvelles, demandait si elle allait bien et si elle ne manquait de rien.

« Je vais bien maman. Je te laisse, je suis en cours. » Piteux mensonge. Envoyé.

« Sonne moi quand tu as un peu de temps, gros bisous ma grande. »

Réponse coup de poignard. Elle se sentit stupide de mentir ainsi. D'encore tout foutre en l'air. Et si elle avait été trop absente, si l'école la renvoyait pour de bon, cette fois ? Elle n'en était pas à son coup d'essai, inventant toujours des maladies, des excuses plus misérables les unes que les autres.

Mais au fond, pourquoi n'y allait-elle pas ? Ce n'était pas de la fainéantise. Juste, cela était au-dessus de ses forces. Se lever était déjà presque hors de sa portée alors, aller et affronter tous ces gens, ces sourires et ces conversations. Non, trop compliqué, elle voulait être seule et se laisser aller à sa mélancolie.

Elle en aurait presque rit, tiens. Sa mélancolie. Ben voyons. Et de quelle droit était-elle aussi faible, elle qui avait tout eu ? Ses parents étaient en vie, aimants, elle était entourée. Elle était sociable et n'avait aucuns soucis pour se faire des amis, après tout elle pourrait appeler n'importe laquelle de ses connaissances et obtenir une sortie dans la semaine. Elle était connue pour être amusante, inventive, vive.

Vraiment, elle avait de la chance.

Alors, pourquoi ? Elle se sentait si seule, si froide. Si malheureuse.

Et la culpabilité que tout cela engendrait. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'être malheureuse ! Elle ne manquait de rien, avait tout pour être heureuse. C'était surréaliste. Incompréhensible.

Un bref coup de sonnette la reconnecta à la réalité. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Elle regarda l'heure. Pas assez, l'après-midi commençait seulement.

Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Elle soupira, envisagea de ne pas répondre. Si personne ne se manifestait, l'intrus s'en irait, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'aurait pas besoin d'aller ouvrir, de se montrer sous ce si vilain jour, de prétendre une maladie illusoire et de promettre de prendre soin d'elle. Elle ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait d'ailleurs « prendre soin de soi ». Suffisait-il de se poudrer le nez et de coiffer soigneusement ses cheveux ? Ou était-ce un processus plus complexe ?

La sonnette résonna, plus longuement. Elle écarta le rideau délicatement et jeta un œil discret, tentant d'apercevoir ce visiteur persistant. Pas de chance, il était hors de vue.

Elle patienterait le temps qu'il s'en aille.

Son téléphone se mit à sonner. Sasuke Uchiha, clignotait l'écran. Un appel, deux, trois. Puis un message « Je sais que tu es là, ouvre. ».

Sans doute n'avait-elle pas le choix, finalement. Elle se traina jusqu'à l'interphone et appuya du bout des doigts sur le bouton déverrouillant la porte du sas d'entrée. Des bruits de pas dans le couloir et quelqu'un qui toque à la porte de son studio.

Blasée, elle ouvrit et s'appuya négligemment contre le chambranle, bloquant la vue à l'importun. Qu'il ne puisse voir le chaos de son logis.

« - Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt. » S'agaça le brun, la fusillant du regard.

« - Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? » S'enquit-elle dans un parfait sourire composé.

L'idiot face à elle habitait dans son quartier quand ils étaient petits, loin de cette réalité-ci et de cette ville. Ils avaient en quelque sorte grandit côte à côte. Se disputant plus souvent que la moyenne, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment se prétendre amis mais un lien plus abstrait les unissait. Même s'ils ne se parlaient pas pendant des semaines, parfois des mois, ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre. Et ce depuis toujours.

Mais cela faisait près de six mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole. Certes, ils habitaient tout deux maintenant en ville, loin de leur petit village, et étaient engagés dans des études supérieures différentes mais c'était surtout leurs fréquentations respectives qui avaient fait se séparer leurs routes.

Sasuke trainait avec les plus friqués, les plus populaires, les plus charismatiques, « les plus », méprisant d'un regard de braise ceux n'arrivant pas à se hisser dans cette catégorie, étiquetant soigneusement les personnes. Il était « plus » quand le monde était peuplé de « moins », de « pas assez ». Le plus riche de son village, le plus beau dans toutes ses classes, le plus intelligent, le plus courtisé, « le plus » toujours.

Et pour cela, Tenten l'admirait. Mais elle ne supportait pas cette nouvelle obsession de classifier les gens selon des critères étriqués, les définissant rien qu'à ce qu'ils semblaient être à la surface, et de leur coller une étiquette dont ils n'avaient que faire. Mais peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle-même ne savait quelle étiquette s'assigner.

Et certainement l'Uchiha ne savait-il pas non plus où la ranger, cela expliquerait cette curiosité qu'il semblait éprouver à son égard.

« - Je peux savoir ce que tu fous, au juste ? » Grinça-t-il en l'examinant des pieds à la tête sans gêne.

La jeune fille baissa la tête, quelques mèches sales dérobant son visage au regard acéré de son interlocuteur. Il l'attrapa par le poignet et l'entraina à sa suite dans l'appartement, faisant vibrer la porte derrière lui. Il semblait furieux. Réellement furieux.

Et sa colère, mal contenue, la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle ne voulait pas de cette discussion. Elle ne voulait pas se confronter au brun, pas aujourd'hui.

Il garda son poignet serré dans sa main et étudia attentivement la partie enserrée entre ses doigts

« - Trop maigre. A quand remonte ton dernier repas ? »

Sa tête était toujours penchée, fixant les joints des carrelages sans les voir. Muette.

Il soupira en récupérant sa main, traversant la cuisine pour ouvrir le frigo. Elle l'entendit jurer.

« - Quand t'es-tu lavée ? » Questionna-t-il à nouveau en fixant la mèche de ses cheveux bruns traversant son front qui était légèrement grasse.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Répéta la jeune femme sans relever le visage vers lui, l'évitant soigneusement même.

« - Figure toi que j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone, ce matin. Ta camarade de classe qui me tourne sans cesse autour, tu sais, celle qui se teint les cheveux en rose. » Il marqua une pause, attendant un signe d'attention de la part de Tenten mais elle restait immobile « Elle était très inquiète à ton sujet et me demandait si par hasard je ne savais pas ce que tu pouvais avoir et comment elle pouvait t'aider. » Il vit le poing de la jeune femme se contracter « J'ai bien entendu répondu que j'allais m'en occuper moi-même. »

« - Quelle prétention, pour changer. » Ironisa celle qu'il côtoyait depuis l'enfance.

« - Alors, tu m'expliques ? C'est quoi le but de tout ce cirque ? » Sa main engloba Tenten, l'appartement et sans doute bien d'avantage.

« - Je suis malade. » Répliqua immédiatement la brune, ressortant le mensonge tant proféré.

« - Nous sommes au moins d'accord sur un point. » Cingla l'homme avant de la pousser légèrement « A la douche maintenant. »

Elle aurait aimé avoir le courage de protester, de l'envoyer paître, de le chasser de son appartement dans l'une de leurs sempiternelles disputes. Mais elle n'en avait pas l'énergie et se laissa guider jusqu'à la pièce d'eau, ne se rendant compte de sa solitude que lorsqu'elle releva les yeux et croisa uniquement ses iris noisettes dans le reflet du miroir.

Elle enleva lentement les couches de vêtements et se glissa sous le filet d'eau chaude. C'était agréable. Ses yeux naviguèrent, tombant de temps à autre sur son corps. Elle ne voulait pas voir ça, ses hanches saillantes, ses seins pratiquement inexistants et ce petit ventre inesthétique. Elle n'aimait pas l'image qu'elle se renvoyait. Elle abrégea la douche, se glissant dans l'unique serviette propre avant de s'asseoir sur les toilettes. Le temps de sécher. Elle n'avait pas envie de frictionner son corps et au diable le fait qu'il faisait froid.

Elle patienta et lorsque ses membres furent moins humides, elle enfila rapidement un bas de jogging trainant dans un coin et un large t-shirt informe ayant appartenu à l'un de ses exs. Lequel ? Aucune importance.

Ses relations amoureuses ne duraient jamais bien longtemps, elle était trop instable. Insufflant le chaud et le froid, rendant dingue des types parfaitement normaux. Parfois câline, aimante, dévouée pour ensuite les éviter, indifférente. Jalouse, provocatrice, compréhensive, intransigeante. Elle jouait dans les extrêmes jusqu'à les rendre marteaux. Puis elle les quittait. Toujours. Lassée.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et trouva Sasuke dans la cuisine, il avait fait la vaisselle et était en train de nettoyer la table. Le canapé avait retrouvé tous ses cousins et le bric à brac qu'elle avait entreposé dessus était soigneusement plié ou rangé.

« - Je ne t'ai pas demandé de jouer les ménagères. » Grinça-t-elle.

« - Et qui le fera ? Toi ? » Il l'observa brièvement avant de se diriger vers son bureau où trônait cannettes vides, assiettes sales, paquets de bonbons, mouchoirs, vidange de jus de pomme, paquets de clopes vides. Dont il se saisit « C'est quoi, ça ? »

« - Gauloises Blondes. »

« - Merci, je sais lire. Ce que je me demande c'est si toi, tu sais réfléchir. » Il fit une pile de détritus sur l'assiette sale et se dirigea vers la poubelle, dans la cuisine « Va t'habiller. Correctement. »

Elle l'ignora et, provocatrice, attrapa une des tiges à la nicotine dans le paquet ouvert près de la fenêtre. Elle se posta à sa place favorite, battant ouvert, jambes croisées dans le vide et dos au mur et alluma négligemment la clope entre ses lèvres.

D'un geste sec, Sasuke attrapa la cigarette et la fit valser dans les airs avant d'agripper le bras de Tenten et de la faire rudement descendre de son perchoir. Comme pour la douche, il la traina derrière lui, ne la libérant qu'une fois dans la chambre de la jeune femme, face à la penderie. « Habille-toi. »

La majorité de ses vêtements étaient répandu à ses pieds, en boule, parfois sales. Le sol était jaugé de fringues. Les seules tenues présentes dans l'armoire étaient celles qu'elle ne portait jamais. Des jupes, par exemple. Ou des robes trop habillées. Ou trop courtes.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil en biais et nota que Sasuke demeurait là, à regarder la jungle autour de lui. Sans un mot, il coulissa la porte vitrée de l'armoire et fit apparaître les étagères dévastées. Il piocha rapidement un petit pull bordeaux en mailles fines qu'il combina à une des jupes cigarette noires qu'elle ne portait jamais et lui envoya le tout.

« - Habille-toi. Je t'attends dans le salon. »

Un long soupir puis elle enfila raidement les habits sélectionnés pour elle. Pas qu'elle accepte qu'il choisisse à sa place mais elle manquait de goût et d'envie que pour fouiller après autre chose.

Comme il l'avait dit, il patientait dans le salon. Les fenêtres étaient grande ouvertes et de la musique s'échappait de l'enceinte Bluetooth. Elle se sentait déguisée en fille couverte du bout de tissu exhibant ses jambes.

« - Allez, feu ! » S'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie de l'appartement dès qu'il l'aperçu.

« - On va où ? »

« - Manger »

« - J'ai pas faim. » Protesta Tenten en croisant les bras sur son estomac qui commençait pourtant à s'agiter.

« - Moi bien et il n'y a rien ici. Dépêche-toi, un peu. »

Alors, elle suivit. Calmement, en trainait un peu des pieds pour le principe. C'était bête mais elle était à la fois agacée et heureuse que Sasuke soit là. Elle avait envie de l'envoyer promptement bouler mais également qu'il ne parte pas tout de suite. Paradoxal.

« - Tu prends quoi ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'il stoppait la voiture dans le drive du MacDo, baissant sa vitre.

« - Un cheese burger. »

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil ennuyé et, dès que la femme parla dans la borne, commanda deux menus BigMac. Les gros. Il n'en avait, une fois de plus, fait qu'à sa tête.

Ils mangèrent dans le salon de Tenten, assis dans le canapé et la table basse juste à côté portant gobelets, sauces et frites.

« - Tu avais faim. » Nota simplement le brun en observant la jeune femme piocher dans les frites, son hamburger n'étant plus qu'un souvenir. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

« - Rien. » Répondit-elle en figeant son geste, reposant la frite dans son emballage.

« - Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas, Ten ? »

« - Tout va bien. T'es lourd là ! »

« - Tu sais que Neji est inquiet pour toi ? » Taquina-t-il en connaissance de cause : la jeune femme avait toujours eu un faible pour le Hyûga.

« - Je m'en fiche complètement. »

Et étrangement, elle était sérieuse. Sasuke dû le sentir aussi parce qu'il n'insista pas.

« - Et de quoi ne te fiches-tu pas, dans ce cas ? »

Simple haussement d'épaules. Elle tendit le bras et porta le gobelet à ses lèvres, pour se donner une contenance, jouant nonchalamment avec la paille.

« - Ca suffit, tu consultes ou je préviens tes parents. »

Elle avala de travers et posa ses yeux noisette sur l'homme. Il s'était levé, mains au fond des poches et la dévisageait durement. Son beau visage était crispé et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« - Fais ce qu'il te chante, Uchiha. » Répondit-elle aussi froidement que lui.

« - Bordel, Ten ! Je suis de ton côté, quoi qu'il se passe ! Parle-moi, merde ! » S'énerva-t-il face à une Tenten calme qui le regardait curieusement.

« - C'est ça, justement, il ne se passe rien. » Souffla la jeune femme. « Calme-toi. » Reprit-elle plus fort et Sasuke soupira, se laissant retomber à sa place dans le canapé.

« - Tu veux dire quoi par-là ? T'aimes pas ce que tu fais ? »

« - Si, je crois bien que ça me plait. »

« - Pourquoi tu sèches autant tes cours alors ? »

Bonne question. Pas de réponse.

« - Je te connais depuis longtemps, tu sais… » Commença-t-il, songeur « Et tu as toujours eu des hauts et des bas. Je ne sais même pas si tu te rends compte des différences entre quand tu vas bien et quand non. » Elle voulut protester, il le sentit et la fit taire d'un regard « Tu es intelligente. Suffisamment pour maquiller tout cela derrière des sourires et des blagues à deux francs. Mais c'est un éternel recommencement, visiblement. Donc… Pourquoi ? »

« - Pourquoi quoi ? » Répondit-elle, faussement indifférente. Il avait raison. Son cœur battait la chamade, quelqu'un avait vu. Merde, elle donnait son maximum pour ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses, ses incertitudes. Comment avait-il pu ?

« - Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas consulter ? » Prononça-t-il doucement, yeux dans les yeux. Elle éclata d'un rire sans joie et chassa la main compatissante qu'il avait posée sur son genou.

« - Tout va bien, Sas'ke, arrête de tirer cette tête ! J'ai juste un coup de mou, je vais me reprendre, ça va aller » Assura-t-elle, tout sourire. Tenten s'étira comme un chat mais elle sentait bien qu'il la fixait toujours avec sérieux.

« - Oui, ça va aller. Mais pour combien de temps ? » Elle tressaillit et tourna vivement la tête vers lui. « Tu te demandes comment je sais. » Il sourit légèrement « Tu connais ma mère, je n'ai donc pas besoin de te la décrire… Souriante, aimante, toujours au petit soin… » Il souffla par le nez et regardait ses mains, croisées « Du moins, en apparence. Toujours en apparence. »

« - On parle bien de Mikoto Uchiha ? » S'étonna la jeune fille, estomaquée. Cette femme était la perfection au féminin. Sasuke lui confirma d'un signe vague de la tête.

« - Dépression chronique. Quand elle n'est pas traitée, elle… Elle est loin d'être parfaite. Elle est humaine et faillible, comme tout le monde. Tu as le droit de ne pas aller bien, Tenten. Mais tu as aussi le devoir de sortir la tête de l'eau. Demande de l'aide, bouge-toi ! »

« - Je ne vois pas le rapport entre moi et ta mère, Sasuke. »

« - Tu as raison, ce n'est pas pareil. Mais tes moments de déprime ressemblent aux siens. C'est pour ça que je suis d'accord avec toi quand tu prétends être malade. Personne ne peut vivre dans l'extrême comme tu le fais, ce n'est juste pas faisable. »

« - Je ne vis pas dans l'extrême ! » Protesta-t-elle.

« - D'accord. Dis-moi, combien d'activités extra-scolaires as-tu commencées cette année ? »

« - Je ne sais pas, pas tant que ça… » Éluda-t-elle d'un geste de la main.

Son jogging tous les matins, le club d'impro le mardi soir, les cours d'espagnol avec Gaara - un étudiant Erasmus qu'elle payait en lui amenant des cupcakes et qui était surtout devenu un ami- les explorations urbaines avec ses potes tous les samedis après-midi, les dimanches matins à la piscine avec Sakura, les cours d'écriture le jeudi. Elle chassa ses pensées en se levant, attrapant une cigarette dans son paquet quasiment vide. Plus que quatre.

Sasuke ne l'en empêcha pas, cette fois. Il l'observait sous ses longs cils noirs.

« - Combien de fois faisais-tu la fête par semaine ? »

« - Heu… Je ne sais pas… Deux, trois fois, je pense. » Marmonna la jeune femme en cherchant un briquet fébrilement. Elle était sûre de l'avoir laissé sur l'appui de fenêtre.

« - Tout en assistant à tous tes cours ? » La question était rhétorique, ils se fréquentaient toujours et elle sortait même occasionnellement avec lui et ses amis en début d'année. Il savait qu'elle était en ordre dans toutes les matières. Elle hocha simplement la tête « Et ton copain de l'époque, Shino, tu le voyais souvent ? »

« - Pratiquement tous les jours. Où veux-tu en venir à la fin ? »

« - Et maintenant ? Ce mois-ci ? Que fais-tu de tes semaines ? Qui as-tu vu dernièrement ? » Riposta-t-il immédiatement. Elle n'avait aucune réponse à lui offrir. Et il le savait. « Ce n'est pas être extrême, ça ? »

« - Ok, d'accord. » Capitula Tenten en trouvant le graal dans un de ses sacs et en allumant sa cigarette « Peut-être que c'était un peu de trop… »

« - Tenten, c'est tout ou rien avec toi ! Ca a toujours été le cas et si tu ne fais rien, ce sera toujours la même chose ! Tu n'as pas envie, juste une fois, d'être constante ? De finir ce que tu entreprends ? De garder un job, un petit ami, de terminer tes études ? Arrête de te cacher derrière des excuses invraisemblables et réveille-toi ! Tu es malade, Ten ! Malade ! Ce n'est pas honteux ou inéluctable, c'est juste ainsi. Alors, prends sur toi et fais le nécessaire.»

Statufiée, elle regardait Sasuke sans vraiment le voir. Il la connaissait si bien que ça ? Depuis quand ? A quoi bon lutter contre lui, qui avait percé sa carapace, de toute façon. Sans raison, ses yeux piquaient et sa gorge était serrée. Elle fondit en larmes, ainsi, en face de Sasuke et sans pouvoir se retenir d'avantage.

Juste pleurer, sur son incapacité à vivre normalement, à faire les choses simples, sur ses blocages multiples et les peurs qui paralysent. Sur ses attitudes désinhibées, extravagantes et les moments où elle longe les murs, de crainte qu'on lui adresse la parole. Pleurer pour les années perdues à errer, trop sûre d'elle ou pas assez. Des larmes pour ses fuites en avant, pour ses amis qu'elle négligeait et pour ses parents, inquiets de la voir encore et toujours se heurter à des murs.

Les bras de Sasuke la ramenèrent contre son torse et elle s'agrippa à son t-shirt de toutes ses forces, griffant légèrement la peau pâle et humidifiant le textile. Il ne rajouta rien, il avait sans doute terminé de vider son sac, mais la consola posément. Caressant sa tête et passant ses longs doigts fins dans les cheveux bruns de la jeune fille, l'autre main posée dans son dos pour la maintenir contre lui.

« - Tu te sens mieux ? » Chuchota-t-il contre son cuir chevelu.

« - Pas vraiment. »

« - T'as envie de faire quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il doucement en s'écartant, replaçant ici et là ses cheveux longs correctement sur ses épaules frêles.

« - On se fait un ciné ? » Grimaça-t-elle un sourire en essuyant du dos de la main ses joues. Il lui sourit en retour et attrapa sa veste sur la chaise, signant ainsi son accord.

.

* * *

« - Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? »

« - Symptômes bipolaires. »

« - Et tu dois faire quoi ? »

« - Prendre une saloperie de cachet. »

« - Pendant combien de temps ? »

« - À vie. »

« - T'as pas l'air emballée… »

« - Je l'étais. Puis j'ai été voir sur internet… »

« - Tenten ! Tu sais bien que c'est pour devenir paranoïaque ! »

« - C'est de la drogue, Sas'ke ! On s'en sert pour traiter les schizo en asile ! » S'écria-t-elle

« - Et alors ? Si ça te fait du bien ? »

« - Tu penses que je suis folle ? » S'inquiéta-t-elle d'une petite voix

« - Bien sûr que non, abrutie ! Tu es malade, c'est très différent. Le médecin a dit quoi d'autre ? »

« - Je dois augmenter la dose graduellement, y'a pas mal d'effets secondaires. Mais après, théoriquement, c'est bon. Mon moral devrait être stable et je devrais être quitte des phases de déprimes. »

« - C'est plutôt positif, alors. »

« - Mouais… »

« - Tu me lis les effets secondaires ? »

« - Hypersensibilité, prise de poids, rêves inhabituels et cauchemars, idées et comportements suicidaires. Des cas d'idées et de comportements suicidaires ont été rapportés pendant un traitement par la quétiapine ou peu après l'arrêt du traitement. »

« - Tu as compris, tu dois pas te louper dans les prises ! Tu ne peux pas l'arrêter ! »

« - Oui, oui. Somnolence, surtout pendant les deux premières semaines du traitement; vertige. Le vertige et la somnolence peuvent provoquer des chutes. Vision trouble, tachycardie, palpitations cardiaques, migraines, nausées, sécheresse bucale et autres joyeusetés.

« - Je vois. J'imagine que tu ne peux pas conduire ? »

« - Y'a un passage là-dessus, attends… En gros, comme je peux m'endormir à n'importe quel moment il est vivement déconseillé de conduire durant les premiers temps. Mon médecin m'a dit que je devrais être tranquille des effets au bout d'une semaine, le temps que mon corps s'habitue.»

« - Je passe te chercher ? »

« - … D'accord ? »

« - Je suis là dans vingt minutes. »

Et il raccrocha.

* * *

.

Elle dû augmenter le traitement à trois reprises. Chaque augmentation était suivie d'une semaine d'incapacité totale : vertiges, nausées, idées noires, fatigue... Surtout la fatigue, elle dormait parfois 14h sans se sentir reposée. Psychologiquement c'était difficile, également. Elle galérait à ordonner ses pensées, les mots se défilaient, elle les cherchait longtemps et ses phrases manquaient parfois de cohérence. Elle nageait en plein flou artistique et le fil de ses pensées était laborieux. Incapable de se concentrer, d'être attentive, oubli fréquent.

Elle ne fermait pas le frigo derrière elle, partait en laissant toutes les fenêtres ouvertes, faisait couler de l'eau dans la baignoire et oubliait jusqu'à son intention de prendre le bain.

Oui, ce fut difficile. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir de chez elle par elle-même, il aurait été stupide de conduire dans cet état, et devait donc s'en remettre aux autres.

Aux autres signifiant, en réalité, à Sasuke. Parce qu'il fut là. Tout le temps, tous les jours, ne la laissant jamais seule.

Il la baladait, l'emmenait manger dehors ou faire les courses. Ils cuisinaient ensemble, regardaient des films, passaient des heures à discuter dans le canapé. Des fois, ils s'endormaient dessus.

Dans ces cas-là, ils petit-déjeunaient ensemble et il préparait le café et les œufs brouillés. La forçant à manger jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie d'arrêter.

Il veillait sur elle, simplement. Et elle apprenait à ne plus savoir se passer de lui. Plus douloureusement droguée à sa présence que par son traitement.

Et il ne faisait rien pour empêcher cela.

Foutu Uchiha.

« - Hm ? »

« - J'ai rien dit. » Grogna-t-elle. Elle était assise sur le siège passager dans la voiture du brun, roulant vers une fête d'anniversaire d'un ami à elle. Mais elle ne pouvait ni conduire, ni boire à cause des cachets. D'où la présence de l'autre.

« - Tu pourrais être un peu plus sympa, j'suis pas obligé de te servir de chauffeur, je te signale ! »

« - Je t'ai jamais rien demandé ! D'ailleurs c'est toi qui t'es proposé, je ne comptais même pas y aller à cette foutue fête ! » Riposta-t-elle, vénéneuse.

« - Faut bien que tu changes un peu d'air, tu n'en as pas marre de ne voir que ma tête depuis des jours ? »

« - Non. » Répondit-elle trop rapidement et elle s'empourpra.

Un silence embarrassé s'ensuivit. Sasuke ne semblait pas en mener plus large qu'elle.

« - Je ne pourrais pas tout le temps être là, il faut que tu retrouves une vie sociale… » Finit-il par reprendre, du bout des lèvres et en ne la regardant pas.

« - Tu en as marre ? » S'enquit-elle craintivement

« - Marre de quoi ? »

« - De t'occuper de moi… » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure et il profita du fait que le feu soit rouge pour tourner la tête dans sa direction.

Ce qu'elle lut dans ses yeux sombres réchauffa son cœur. Il était indigné, furieux même.

« - Crétine. » Cracha-t-il avant d'accélérer furieusement, sa mâchoire serrée.

Sasuke Uchiha ne savait pas exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Il prenait soin des autres mais était incapable de dire les choses. Des gestes plutôt que des mots.

Ils arrivèrent, la fête battait son plein. Tous ces gens qu'elle connaissait. Qui étaient heureux de la voir. Et toutes ces questions.

 _« Tenten ! Ça va mieux ? »_

 _« T'avais quoi ? T'as été absente longtemps ! »_

 _« T'as pas répondu à mes messages, ça va ? »_

 _« Tu bois quoi, une bière ? »_

 _« Tu bois pas ? Pourquoi ? C'est pas pour un verre… »_

 _« T'es toujours sous antibiotique ? Purée, ça dure… T'as eu quoi ? »_

 _« Tu reviens quand en cours ? »_

Mentir. Sourire. Regarder les autres picoler et se sentir étrangère. Sasuke à côté d'elle lui envoyant des regards encourageant. Mais non, elle ne pouvait pas encore. Nouvelle personne, nouveaux mensonges, nouveau sourire faux et semblant d'amusement.

Ils rentrèrent. Sasuke ne dit pas un mot sur la soirée et elle lui en fut reconnaissante, appuyée contre la vitre.

« - Si je me teignais les cheveux ? » Demanda-t-elle soudainement, très sérieuse.

« - Non. »

Elle se relava vivement, le regarda. Il passa la quatrième, roulant tranquillement sur la route déserte.

« - Tu es bien comme ça. » Expliqua-t-il.

Elle n'en demanda pas plus. C'était Sasuke, après tout.

Il dormit chez elle. Naturellement, sans qu'elle ne demande à ce qu'il reste et sans proposer de rester. Juste ils allèrent se coucher en discutant, comme si c'était parfaitement normal.

Et cela la frappa. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit son ami. Et cela devait faire longtemps qu'elle ne le considérait plus comme tel.

Alors, dans ce grand lit ou chacun était de son côté, elle roula et se blottit contre le dos chaud de l'Uchiha. L'étreignant d'un bras.

Il se retourna, un peu ensommeillé.

« - Ca va pas ? » Souffla-t-il, les yeux à peine entre-ouvert, en lui rendant son étreinte maladroitement.

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Pas verbalement, du moins. Se contentant de poser brièvement ses lèvres sur celles, chaudes, de l'homme. Il sembla soudain bien plus alerte, plaçant sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme et répondant à sa manière à ce baiser volé.

Impétueux, protecteur, possessif. Il appuyait ses lèvres presque violement, imposait le rythme, lui coupait la respiration et faisait tambouriner son petit cœur. Elle le repoussa légèrement en arrière et un sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres rougies.

« - Tout va parfaitement bien. »

Et elle se cala plus confortablement dans les bras fermes de Sasuke Uchiha, voguant vers un sommeil bienfaiteur.

Elle avait le meilleur traitement qu'il soit, après tout.

* * *

Merci de votre lecture!

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ( À comprendre: Toi, qui est arrivé jusqu'ici! Laisse-moi une trace de ton passage!)

Des bisous!


End file.
